Hello
by Lady Anata
Summary: Kari Kamiya has recently gone blind. The digidestined are prepared to help, but only one mystery man can help her adjust to the changes and find love without the first sight, just by the use of the five senses and one simple word: "Hello". Yakari.
1. Feeling

**Chapter 1: Feeling**

"M-mom, why can't I see?" Kari asked, her voice trembling. She felt around her body with her hands and feet. She was laying down on something on her back. It was soft, but had a strange smell to it. Turning her head, which caused her pain, to what she guessed was a pillow, she inhaled the air. "Hospital," Kari muttered out. "I'm in a hospital."

The young sixteen year-old heard her mother sigh. A shuffling sound was made. "Come here, sweetie," she heard her dad whisper to her mom. Next, sounds of sobbing were heard. Her father hushed the sobs coming from her mother.

"Dad?" Kari called out, clenching her fists. "Why is everything black?" she asked, rephrasing her previous question. Before her dad had the chance the door swiftly opened and gasps were heard. There were a number of them. "Who's there? Please? Help me," tears erupted from her blank eyes. She closed her eyelids hard.

Suddenly, something warm was felt wrapping itself around her hand. Kari allowed her fingers to feel what wrapped her own hand. It was a hand belonging to another. "Hey, little sister," Tai greeted, worry evident in his voice. Her fingers relaxed as she allowed her hand to wrap around his strong one.

"Hey, Kari!" a chorus of voices called from around where she lay. She couldn't help but give a small smile. Though she could not see, she could pick out every voice's owner. They were both generation of digidestined: Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Davis , Ken, & Cody. How could she not know who was who? The only person who she did not hear was Matt. Why would she, though? He and the Wolves were becoming bigger than big itself all the way in America .

"Hey," she whispered back. She squeezed Tai's hand. "Why can't I see?" she asked once again.

Somehow, she could feel tension fill the room. There was silence; all that could be heard was hard, not soft or normal, breathing. Kari began growing impatient. Tai sensing this sighed. "Kari, you were in a bad accident tonight when you, mom, dad, and I were driving home. We are all fine but…something flew into your eyes."

…

…

…

Once again, silence filled the room.

"Kari," a male's voice said as a hand encased her other hand. She knew it was T.K. by the way he had called her name. Her other hand relaxed in his as she tried to grasp all of this in. "We're here for you. We're not going to let anything bad happen to you." Kari felt something wet on her hand he held.

Squeezing his hand gently, she ran her thumb on his hand in a circular motion. She was trying to soothe him? Leave it to Kari not to worry about herself, but for others. "Don't cry, T.K." she said in a soothing voice. "I'll be fine," but not even she could stop her own tears from falling.

Sobbing sounds came from deep within her chest as her whole body trembled. Everyone tried to surround her with a hug and, somehow she knew, so she pushed them away gently.

"Please," she whispered out. "Just give me some time."

Davis went close to the end of her bed. "Kari…," Davis began, trying to console her in the best way he could.

She lifted her hand up in front of her face, he stopped right there.

"Don't," she merely said. Everyone looked at each other. "Just go. I need so time alone." Someone else was about to speak, but she spoke first. "Please, you guys. Just go. I don't need anyone right now."

With another look to each other, everyone shrugged their shoulders and went out the room. Even her mom and dad had left the room. Good. Now she could have some time to herself. Now she could just let it all out without them worrying about her.

Kari shook her head disbelievingly, tears breaking free from her eyes. She had worked so hard in her past two years of high school. She was first in her class. None of her grades on her report card was less than an "A". The young girl even had her idea set of what she wanted to be. She wanted to be a Pediatrician. Kari had always loved young kids and just being able to help them would have been enough for her.

Though Kari had many academic achievements, she also had many athletic ones, too. She was the top track runner in all of Tokyo. She had led her volleyball team to many tournaments, placing second in the top ten. Though she was great in gymnastics, she never did cheerleading. Incidentally, Kari, though she did not feel like she was popular, was the most popular girl in all of her school. She had everything, yet never acted like it was a big thing.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at her door.

Wiping her tears away, she muttered, "Tai, just give me some more time," she sniffled, trying to get her tears to stop. As she did this, she wondered how horrible she looked right now.

After hearing nothing, she rested her head back against her pillow, feeling satisfied. Tai was must have left.

_I love to see you walk into the room  
Body shining lightin' up the place_

"Hello," a musical voice called from the left of her. She swung her head toward the voice, though she remembered she could not see. Her eyes still remained closed Next, she heard the chair screech from its position on the floor, indicating whoever was in here was sitting down.

Kari faced forward. "Who are you?" she asked, not even turning to face the direction she heard the person sit down from. It must have been a doctor. Who else would have come in like that? "Are you a doctor?" Kari asked, wanting answers.

Silence met her for a few moments.

"You're blind," the soothing voice said after a while of waiting and silence. Kari stiffened at this. Whoever it was, was not a doctor. Realizing this, she began searching for the button, with her fingers, that would call a nurse in a frantic rage.

…

…

…

After not being able to find one, she sighed, tears spewing from her closed eyes once again. She was so weak. How could she just sit here and cry in front of this stranger that had such a beautiful and alluring voice?

Suddenly, she felt something warm beneath her eyes. Kari felt her body stiffen again, but, awkwardly, relax under its own will. She exhaled the breath that she did not know she inhaled.

"Don't cry," the voice spoke again, trying to soothe her. Somehow, her body did feel soothed. Her tears instantly stopped. He began moving something warm on her cheek.

"Thumb," she stated. "That's your thumb," Kari repeated, feeling a bit proud that she could feel and make some things out.

"Yes," the man whispered, and she could just hear the smile in his voice.

Kari let him stroke her cheek for a while, before she came crashing down to reality. Here she was, blind, letting this person, a man no less, touch her cheek…caress her cheek. She should be screaming. She should be kicking. "Who are you?" she asked. Why was that all she could do?

Once again, silence met her ears. Finally, he spoke again. "You know," he began, stroking her cheek softly. "You have always looked beautiful when you cried."

Kari felt her body and his hand stiffen right after he had said that. Kari was thinking the same thing that he was thinking. Whoever this person was just gave away something helpful.

This person had known her or seen her before. So, whoever this person was, she probably knew.

"Who are you?" she asked again. His hand retracted from her face, causing cold air to go against her face. She sighed, missing the warmth. A screeching sound was heard and the shuffling of feet. The sound grew further and further away. "Wait," Kari called. "Who are you?"

Nothing was heard. Whoever it was, was gone.

Kari went back into her musings, but now with something else in her mind. This person was definitely a male. His voice was sweet sounding, like one you would find in the movies. The way his hand felt was…amazing. It was soft, like a silky feeling. His touch made her want to go and close her eyes, sleeping and dreaming of whoever this was.

Once again, another knock was heard on the door. Before she could even ask who it was a voice spoke up.

"Good evening, darling," a female's voice said as she shuffled into the room. Kari smiled, knowing it was a nurse. Only a nurse could sound that sweet especially in a place like this.

Another pair of feet shuffled in. "We came to take some blood," another nurse said. Kari could only smile and nodded. How she wished she could see? Wait…maybe the had seen the person who had just walked out of the room.

Before Kari could even get the question out, the nurses began arguing about what arm to stick the needle into. Kari's voice was so weak, it could not even be heard throughout the room she was in. She waited for their voices to falter, but not even that happened. She was just about to give up when she heard that voice again.

_And when you talk, everybody stop_

_'Cause I know you know just what you sayin'_

"Excuse me," the same musical voice called out quietly in the room. Kari could tell by where the voice was coming from that he was by the door. The nurses somehow heard this and their bickering stopped. By the shuffling she heard, Kari summed up that the nurses either turned to look at the man or they were giving him room. "I believe miss Kamiya is trying to speak," he said quietly.

Suddenly, something light was gently pushed into her arms. She could tell by the warmth her arms felt that it was the man who was wrapping her arms around the gift. It was in plastic.

"It's delicate," he whispered into her ear. "Just like you."

An indentation was felt on her bed, indicating that he was now standing up. He stroked her face gently. Next, steps were heard as the young man left the room. Both nurses shuffled again and soon their cold, hard hands were on her arm.

"What a sweet young man you have there, little lady," one of the nurses piped up.

Kari turned her head toward the voice.

The other nurse agreed. "Oh, yes. Too bad I couldn't get a good look at him. He had a hat on that hid his hair."

"Yes," agreed the other nurse. "And those glasses wouldn't let anyone see his eyes."

Kari smiled again, feeling what the young man had put into her arms. After she felt past the plastic, she felt something soft…like petals. As she went downward she felt something hard.

It was a flower.

When she got back up to the petals, she was able to put a name on the flower.

She was able to feel…

…a rose…

But something felt better than that.

His touch.

His touch hand a nice feeling to it.

She smiled.

She liked the…

_…feeling…_

* * *

_**Well, I decided it was time I try to expand myself in writing. So here it is, my first Digimon fanfiction. Kari is one of my favorite people from this show and she fit this plot perfectly. Well, what do you think? Before you ask, yes I am a big Yakari fan. That's partially why I posted this. There's not enough Yakari fanfics. **_

_**This story will deal with Kari and a mysterious stranger. She will learn how to use her other senses throughout the whole story. Since there are only five senses, there will only be five chapters. Hopefully, though, it will be good.  
**_

_**Anyways, I'm off for now. Tell me what you think.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lady Anata  
**_


	2. Smelling

**Chapter 2: Smelling  
**

"Are you sure you don't just want me to read this to you, Kar?" T.K. asked, trying to help her out. Kari stifled a sigh.

Her sophomore year was coming to an end. After the accident that left her without sight, she struggled inwardly. She worried about what school she was going to go to next. She did not want to leave her friends. To be honest, Kari was not much for change, especially now that she could not see. Everything just had to remain the same.

When coming back to school, she was surrounded by hugs and lots of love. She was still allowed to attend her honor classes with T.K. and some even with Davis. How he had gotten into honor classes, she did not know, but she was happy to have him there anyway. Her grades increased, instead of decreasing. The only difference was now she had had to learn brail so she could read and study. It was not that hard, though she wasn't the best at it. Everything was okay, though.

Every morning, T.K. would come and pick her up. Instead of driving, they would walk together. T.K. always held one of her hands in his, giving her a safe feeling. When an arm would loop around the one T.K. wasn't holding, she smiled, knowing Davis had joined them on their way to school. Minutes later, Yolei and Ken would join them on their walk to school. Life was great. Kari never felt as connected to them as she did now.

On the way to school, the five friends would talk about everything. Kari learned a lot through these conversations. Davis still had a crush on her. Actually, she had learned that his crush had gotten stronger by just the way he had talked to her. Kari only giggled when he made funny comments or when T.K. got him back for something verbally. Yolei's crush on Ken still ran hard. Now, though, it seemed like Ken was returning the crushing feelings. When they would meet them on their way to school, they would always meet them together. Kari had to smile at that. From T.K., Kari learned that Matt was a big celebrity in the States. Everyone had loved him and the Wolves. He was even in some major movies that became worldwide.

That Matt, always making a name for himself.

"T.K., I'm fine," Kari said, giving him a small smile, trying not to show her irritancy. She found that she liked being alone a lot more lately. "Just go home. I'll be fine. Besides," she began, racking to her head for ways to let him leave her. "Tai and Sora are on their way home from the University of Tokyo for the weekend. He already called and told me he would pick me up by the café we all used to meet at," Kari concluded, partially lying. Tai was coming home for the weekend, but he was not going to pick her up.

T.K. hesitated for a moment, before giving in. "Fine," he said with a sigh. Kari's face lit up into that smile that he could not ignore and could only give in to. He pushed his books into his bag and zipped it back up. Grabbing Kari's hand, he helped her stand. "At least let me drive you to the café."

She nodded, her smile still in place.

When they got there, T.K. helped her out and to a table outside. He asked her if she needed and only when she told him no and promised him she would be fine, he began to walk away. "Call me when you get home, Kari," he said, but it sounded more like a warning if anything. She nodded her head and pulled out her book as she heard his engine start and his call pull away.

Opening her book, she felt her way down the bumps until she felt a familiar spot. She began reading aloud, knowing she would not forget what she had just read if she did this reading aloud.

"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself." She paused when she had reached a spot that confused her. She went over it again and again, but could not understand. After a while, she grew irritated and wished she had had T.K. read this to her. She sighed.

Suddenly, a chair could be heard be pulled out and pushed back in. It was at her table she heard this.

"Oh, T.K., thank God you came back," she said. "I can't get past this one part where—," she cut herself off. She stopped all motion and inhaled the air around her. A sweet, yet expensive sent filled her nostrils. It was cologne; the expensive kind. "You're not T.K."

The person chuckled and Kari gasped. It was him: the guy from the hospital. The one who had given her flowers.

"No, I'm not," he said in his amazing movie star-like voice. "Romeo and Juliet," he stated. Kari felt his hand brush over hers as he felt the page. "Act two, scene two," he said. Kari nodded. She could hear a smile in his voice. "Ah, sophomore literature. It's the best you will ever have."

Kari tilted her head upward at that. "How long ago has it been since you were a sophomore?" she asked, hoping to get some answers out of him this time.

Bingo! "Three years ago," he stated. "And before you ask, I did not fail, so I am in the right grade I should be in now." Kari nodded at that. He seemed too extravagant to fail anyway. "You read by brail?" he asked, sounding a bit surprised.

Kari nodded her head. "Yes." She paused, but decided to go on. "I find it more adventurous when reading without sight, actually. You can imagine your own things. It's much better than the movies and such," she said, stopping only after realizing she was ranting.

The man chuckled again. Kari could not help but be drawn in by his voice. "I agree. It is like listening to music," he said intellectually. "Closing ones eyes helps one to listen and write music better." She smiled at him. He called the waitress over.

"I can't eat," Kari said. "I didn't bring any money."

He laughed. She frowned. "I'm paying for you. What kind of Romeo would I be if I did not pay for my Juliet?" he asked, causing her to giggle. He sighed. "I promised myself I would make you laugh today and I did." She giggled at that, too.

When the waitress got over there she gave one look at Kari. "Seeing as you're blind, I'm guessing you won't be getting anything," she said in a snobbish voice. Kari was taken back by this and tears instantly formed in her eyes. "What about you, sir?" the waitress asked Kari's "Romeo". "Can I get you anything?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"Yes, actually, you could," he said, his tone taking on an angry one. "You could apologize to this beautiful young lady in front of you and then take your leave, getting us a new server," he said sternly.

The girl turned back to Kari and did so, leaving quickly to get a new server. When the new waiter had come, asked for their orders, and left, the man turned his attention back to Kari who sat across from him.

_The way that you protect your friends  
Baby I respect you for that._

"Thank you," she whispered, opening her eyes to look up at him. Nothing. That's all she could see; nothing.

He gave a small gasp. "Your eyes are still beautiful," he said, causing her to blush and look down. That's when something else dawned on her.

"Still?" she asked. "You've looked at them before? You've seen my eyes?" she asked, once again trying to get some answers.

She could feel the young man hesitate once again. "At the hospital," he said quickly. "That's when…at the hospital."

Kari nodded, believing his story. Something was bothering her, though. Deciding that it did not really matter, she changed the subject to something that she just realized.

"Earlier, you knew I was reading Romeo and Juliet when you put your hands on my page," she said. "Are you blind?" Kari asked.

He sighed and gave an amused chuckle. "You're very perceptive, aren't you?" he asked.

She laughed back. "They say once you lose one sense, all other senses begin to kick in," she replied back heatedly. Today was the day she would get her answers.

"Good answer," he replied back and she could hear the smirk in his voice. A warm hand was placed on her own. "If you must know," he said, coming closer to her face. Once again she could smell his peppermint breath. "I taught myself to read brail," he whispered out.

Kari nodded her head, half satisfied with the answer and half disoriented. Just his very being was making her confused.

He leaned back and chuckled, his hand still on her own. When their food came, she ate in silence, content in hearing his breathing. By time she had finished, she had almost forgotten about Romeo and Juliet. That's when his chair was pushed out and he gravitated behind her.

Kari gasped. She could feel his warm chest against her tiny back. He was muscular. His arms, too, as he encircled her proved to be muscular. The way his body worked around her was like it was destined. She felt his fingers brush past hers on her book.

"I take thee at thy word," the music voice whispered out into her ear. She shuddered at the feeling. He smirked lightly against her ear. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth," he paused. Kari felt him, but before she could relax, he went to her other side. "I never will be Romeo."

With one hand, he placed her hand on the lines beneath his other hand. Kari melted with the touch.

Kari tilted her head upward, resting it against his right cheek. "What man art thou that," she whispered back just as quiet as he did. "Thus bescreened in night," she gulped before she finished the sentence. "So stumblest on my counsel?"

He smirked back when she had finished the lines of Juliet. Once again, he brought his lips to her ear. "By a name," he whispered back. "I know not how to tell thee who I am."

"Really?" she interrupted him.

He chuckled. "Those aren't the next lines."

Kari stayed silent. "Honestly, now, tell me who you are?" she asked in an almost pleading voice.

The man took a step back before helping Kari to her feet. Gently grabbed her hand, they walked out of the eating area outside, leaving money on the table. For some reason, she trusted him.

"I'll take you home," he said, opening his car door for her. Kari only nodded, not fearing for life. She felt like she could trust him. When he turned on the engine and started the car, they fell into a comfortable silence. His car smelt good.

_And when you grow you'll take everyone you love along  
I love that shit._

It was new.

It had that new car smell.

A very expensive one, at that.

Finally, they had reached her apartment complex. He helped her out of the car. Hearing a car screech, he chuckled. "Your brother is here," he whispered out, leaving her to sit down on a chair. When he let go of her hand she found her hand still in the air, yearning for his touch.

That's when it hit her.

_Don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart._

"Wait," she called. He winded down his car window.

"Yes," he called back.

Kari gathered up the courage inside of her. "You lied," she whispered, causing him to furrow his brows. "First, I need to thank you for the rose you gave me those few months ago," she said, causing him to relax. "They were roses. Secondly, you lied about seeing my eyes in the hospital."

"How so?" he asked, turning his engine on.

"I never opened my eyes at the hospital," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Perceptive. Good night, Kari," he said, as he drove off.

A few moments later Tai had met Kari at the seat before the elevator. "Hey, Kar. You waited for me?" he asked, grabbing her hand and leading her up stairs.

She merely nodded, registering what she had learned today.

_You shelter my soul, you're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know_

…

Though he read brail, he was not blind.

…

He was about her brother's age.

…

He was much like her Romeo.

…

He was a horrible, but at the same time, amazing liar.

…

And…

…

…he was wealthy. He smelled expensive and his car was new.

He had a lovely…

Smell.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait. This chapter just came at me one day and I had to write it down. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. What do you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Well?  
**_

_**Anyways, I must be going now. I have other stories that need to be written.  
**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lady Anata  
**_


	3. Hearing

**Chapter 3: Hearing**

Kari, with the help of her older brother, sat down carefully on a chair in the busy waiting area of Tokyo International Airport. She sat there, taking all that she heard, smelled, and felt, in. She could picture the business the airport must have had around them. Airports were always busy, but Tokyo seemed to be the busiest out of all the ones she had been to.

"Want something to snack on while we wait?" Tai asked his younger sister compassionately from beside her.

Kari shook her head, with a smile on her face. "No," she said, "but why don't you get something to eat." Honestly, what she had wanted was some alone time. She just wanted to think, which was something that most people, with exception of TK, at times, understood.

Just as she knew he would, Tai said no. She stifled back a sigh, which, ever since her accident, she was good at. She smiled, having an idea. "Actually, I would like some coffee, if you don't mind," she said, turning toward the direction she believed he sat. She felt him get up from the right of her.

"Hazelnut, right?" he asked.

She smiled, loving how he remembered her favorite flavor. "Hazelnut," she confirmed. "Thank you, Tai," she called, hearing him run off. Right about now, she could just imagine him looking back, with his thumb up.

Kari chuckled to herself, before her lips turned into a slight frown. Finally, she let out a year-and-a-half of sighs.

It had been a year-and-a-half since the fatal accident that left Kari without her sight. After the summer of her sophomore year, which Kari had stayed top of her class, she walked right into her Junior year with her friends, not fearing anything with them by her side. Amazingly, she managed to stay in her normal advanced classes and, once again, became top of her class.

Though she had been doing all of this without her sight, to say she missed the ability to see was an understatement. She longed to see once again.

She longed to see the way TK smiled at the prom with her.

…

She longed to see Davis pouting when he hadn't gotten his way or wasn't next to her.

…

She longed to see Tai coach younger kids in soccer.

…

She longed to see Yolei flirt with a non-suspecting Ken.

…

She longed to see all of that, but there was something she longed to see even more.

The mystery man who had visited her the first day in the hospital; he was the reason for her anxiousness. Ever since their last encounter at the café' when she was studying Romeo and Juliet, she hadn't heard from him. Every day after that encounter, though, she found herself longing to hear from him, but to no avail. It was as if she had imagined him.

Yes, she loved her friends and her family with a love that no one else had, but sometimes, that just wasn't enough to her. Kari didn't like the feeling of being selfish, but she felt it now.

How could she yearn for something that was not her family and friends? They had helped her out so much over the past year and a half. They had been her rock, each and every one of them. Even Joe and Matt, whom she rarely heard of because they didn't live in Japan anymore, had been a part of the mighty rock that kept her standing.

_Matt_, Kari thought to herself. He was the reason she and her brother were at the airport today. TK would be celebrating his eighteenth birthday tonight and Matt was coming in to surprise his brother. Honestly, Matt hadn't come to visit her since the accident. He heard of it and, of course, talked to her since then, but she wondered how he would take it seeing her up close.

In her heart, though, Kari knew that wasn't what she was worrying about. In all honesty, Kari had wondered, ever since the day at the café, if it was Matt who was her mystery stranger. At first, Kari wasn't up for this idea, but when she had talked to Yolei a few days after the café incident, it seemed to become a little bit clearer to her. It was the small things that the mystery man had said and done that made her think of Matt as a possible suspect to a beautiful case.

_"Hello," a musical voice called from the left of her._

Matt was a musician, and it only made sense that he had a voice like that, whether talking or singing.

_"You know," he began, stroking her cheek softly. "You have always looked beautiful when you cried."_

With the exception of her parents and Tai, the Digidestined were the only ones who had ever seen her cry, Matt included.

_"Three years ago," he stated. "And before you ask, I did not fail, so I am in the right grade I should be in now." _

When she had asked how long ago had he been a senior, and he gave this answer, she calculated to the age that Matt was at the time.

_"Closing one's eyes helps one to listen and write music better."_

The way he had said this, made Kari really think. He would know best about writing and listening to music. He did it for a living.

_He gave a small gasp. "Your eyes are still beautiful," he said, causing her to blush and look down. That's when something else dawned on her._

_"Still?" she asked. "You've looked at them before? You've seen my eyes?" she asked, once again trying to get some answers._

_She could feel the young man hesitate once again. "At the hospital," he said quickly. "That's when…at the hospital."_

When Kari had realized he was lying, it also made her realize that he had seen her before the accident. So, unless he had been stalking her since before then, than it had to have been someone she had known for a while.

_Like Matt, _Kari thought to herself.

As of right now, only Yolei, who had become one of her best girl friends, knew of these assumptions, which she partially helped create. Who else could she share it with? Next thing she would know, she would be locked up in an insane asylum. She chuckled at the thought.

"It's nice to hear you laugh," a sweet voice said, which caused Kari to stiffen. Maybe the person hadn't been talking to her, but whoever was next to her. But, no, she knew this voice.

_You shelter my soul, you're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know._

"Hazelnut?" the voice questioned as she felt a hand grab one of hers and put it to a warm cup.

That definitely wasn't Tai. She hesitated, but finally, with her other hand she grabbed the other side of the cup. "Thank you," she said. Kari carefully found the opening by feeling around the cap, and took a sip of it.

She felt movement in the seat where Tai had once sat, but realized it was probably the stranger who sat there.

"You shouldn't take things from strangers," the voice chided her gently from next to her. Kari smiled at this. "Especially food or drinks."

Kari smiled a bit wider, letting out a small giggle. "But you aren't a stranger," she explained, taking another sip of her coffee. Damn. It tasted perfect. "Besides, I'm not a kid."

"Oh?" he asked in a questioning tone. "How do you see that?"

After a moment of silence and Kari taking another sip, she decided that she should answer the question he had asked. "You…gave me flowers when I was in the hospital," she said matter-of-factly. She put one finger up, signaling him to give her a moment as she took another sip of her coffee. "And…you helped me with my studies and bought me lunch." She looked toward his direction, showing him her eyes. "Honestly, I would consider you to be a gentleman. You're something that every girl wishes for…well, something that most girls wish for."

The voice let out a chuckle, shaking his head. Kari felt warmth from hearing that chuckle. "I am nothing of that nature."

This time, it was Kari who chuckled. "I disagree with that," she paused, taking another drink of her warm coffee. "Of course," she added in a suggestive, yet playful, tone, "you would be even more of a gentleman if you told me your name."

"By a name," he repeated what he once said before, "I know not how to tell thee who I am." Suddenly, she felt the coffee leave her hands. After a moment or two, it was put back into her own. "Tastes good." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I take it back," she said in a joking matter. "You're no gentleman," Kari concluded, nudging him with her hand. They both laughed at this.

Unexpectedly, she felt him stand up. She, too, was lifted up, his hand in one of her own. They began walking as soon as he looped his arm with her own. "I believe someone is looking for you."

She didn't speak, letting him lead her to wherever he was taking her to. Suddenly, she could breathe in more oxygen. He had taken her outside where people were picked up at immediately.

Gently, he unlinked his arm from hers. Immediately, Kari missed the warmth that he generated. That had to be their shortest time together.

When they stopped, Kari felt him rest his hand on her cheek. "Am I something that you, as an exquisite young woman, wish for?" he asked, his warm hand warming up her cheeks.

Kari just stiffened. Directing her eyes toward where she thought his were, she just stared. How she wished she could see this man?

"Until another time," he said, taking his leave. What she heard next made the floodgates in her ears open up as he walked further away. "Until another time, Hazel Eyes," he said in a sing-song voice.

Kari froze right then. It, his voice, was beautiful. Kari stood there, not knowing what to do or where to go.

She tensed when she felt a hand on her arm after a few minutes. "How'd you get out here, Kar?" her brother's voice asked, concern in full motion.

Kari hesitated. Should she tell him the truth?

…

…

…

"I had an official help me out," she said softly. "I-I needed some fresh air." Then she remembered the coffee cup in her hand. "The official was so nice, he stopped to get me coffee along the way," she lied, hoping it was believable.

Tai was silent for a while. "That was nice of him," he said, allowing Kari to exhale the air that she hadn't even known she kept within. "Shoot!" Tai exclaimed, as they walked toward where she guessed his car was. "It's a good thing he got it for you. I was on my way to get it for you, but was stopped by Matt. It seemed he had slipped out the back door from all those crazed fan girls. He's in the car right now," Tai explained, much to Kari's dismay.

When they had got into the car, she was greeted by a hug from Matt, not smelling the scent she usually smelled from her stranger.

Taking her seat in the back, she allowed herself time to think.

Whoever this man was, was a mystery.

But, he was a gentleman, whether he wanted to think it or not.

And…he couldn't have been Matt. It just…it didn't seem like it.

All of these thoughts led Kari to frown to herself. Then, it was that one thought that allowed her to smile one of her biggest smiles ever.

She liked the little nickname he had called her.

_Hazel Eyes._

For some reason, hearing that name from him made everything become so much clearer. It was like, for the first time, she could…

_Hear._

* * *

_**Well, that's that chapter. What do you guys think? **_

**_Honestly, I think I'm getting back into motion. All my outlines aren't complete, but I decided I could update while completing them. This story, it just comes to easily, because I like to put myself into my stories. This one just seemed to be my deepest story I have ever written. _**

**_So the next chapter is "Tasting". Tell me what you guys think is going to happen? I love your imaginations!_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	4. Note

Hello loves,

Long time no chat! That is all my fault. Well, I'd like to formally announce that I have written outlines for all of my stories and will start updating before the end of July. My Darling Angel fans look for the next chapter in a number of days. My other stories will follow after, regularly.

There is one more problem, though. I have recently been given an assignment for one of my AP classes. My teacher really liked some of my short stories and, last January, challenged me to post up a story online at fictionpress. I am now asking all of you guys, as loyal as I know you are, to please please please review that story. I know my "Hello" fans on here will slightly recognize it. So please, just drop an anonymous review or I will have to do extra work in my classes, which means less chapters of your favorite stories. Also, when you do leave a review, please make no reference to my works on this site. Thank you! Here's the link: **_.com/s/2896405/1/Hello_**

**_NOTE: WHEN YOU PUT THIS LINK IN PLEASE REMEMBER TO TYPE THE WORD FICTIONPRESS BEFORE THE ".com" PART!_**

**_If you cannot do it this way, please go to fictionpress . com and go to search authors and type in "To Dream A Story". That is my author name there. The story is Hello.  
_**

Anyways, once again, thank you all for still trucking on this long hiatus I recently had. You will be happy to know that my outlines are well hidden this time.

Thank you, my loves,

Lady Anata

P.S. Please remember to review!


	5. Return

Hello Ladies & Gents,

Once again I come to report to you on my writing. I was planning my comeback chapters last year when my laptop got lapnapped :( However, it gave me more time to really expand my vocabulary and writing skills. Which is why I would like to announce that on my Spring Break(the third week of March) expect a chapter everyday from a different story.

BUT…yes, there is a but. I need you all(especially if you have a tumblr) to please go to: surrounded(dash)by(dash)inspiration(dot)tumblr(dot)com.

Don't forget to NOT actually write out the dash and dot words. I am trying to create an inspirational blog for those around(a project for my class). I just need more than 10 followers and some comments here and there. If you all can please do that…new chapters will be pouring out like a broken dam. So please, please, please follow me and interact. The first blog is up today entitled "Musical Mondays". Follow and comment please! Also, do not mention anything about my stories. We're keeping these private.

Thank You!

Lady Anata

P.S. Don't forget to message me if you need advice for any life happenings. These will appear on my Saturday's blog entry called "Soul-Bearing Saturday" where I give a select 5 people advice on what they send me in(don't worry, your name will remain private if you give me a fake name to go by).


End file.
